Conexiones
by Ed-hanekawa
Summary: El ultimo momento en que se decide todo. Las conexiones que hubo se han roto. Harry y Tom han quedado solos.


Titulo: Conexiones

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Uds saben que es de Jo.

Autora: Alar Kodaleg

Rating: PG-13

SPOILERS DE LA ORDEN DEL FENIX.

"The world isn`t split into good people and Death Eaters" 

"Sirius Black"

****

Conexiones

****

Primera Escena

Había sido una treta estupenda, por que tenia que ser siempre el engañado?

Siempre cargando la vida de alguien más bajo cuestas.

Esta ves cuantos serian?- dejo de preguntarse al llegar a las afueras del castillo, 

Hogwarts

La mirada de un profesor de pociones le recibió con dureza.

-Que hace aquí Potter?- vallase aun no es el momento

No presto atención a sus palabras, había dejado de hacerlo tiempo atrás, lo que saliera de sus labios no tenia ningún significado.

-No me escucho? Lárguese!!!

Apretó el paso, tratando de liberarse de la presencia del hombre, el no entendía. Como alguien que olvido como amar podría entenderlo? No, él no entendía.

La figura negra le corto el paso de nuevo pero esta ves lo sujeto por los hombros para quedar a su altura.

-No juegue a ser el héroe, demasiadas vidas se han perdido ya para salvaguardar la suya, acaso no sabe la importancia del rol que representa!!!

El hombre nunca cambiaría- A través de los años no solo le marco el estigma sobre no sentirse especial, Un simple muchacho arrogante como cualquier otro, le taladro hasta el infinito con palabras hirientes escudándose en una caducada venganza. 

Lo miro como nunca antes y le sonrío desdeñosamente- -No profesor. Yo no soy importante, Ud. se ha cansado de repetírmelo y de verdad, no tengo tiempo para escuchar su arrepentimiento.

La furia del hombre se incremento, pero la replica mordaz no tuvo tiempo de ser comentada. 

Ellos venían en camino, desde el bosque se iluminaban con la punta de sus varitas y reflejaban las platinadas mascaras.

Para cuando pudo darse cuenta se encontraba defendiendo al muchacho en una huida hacia el lugar que le prohibía momentos antes. 

Todo estaba perdido

Harry Potter entro al castillo y se dirigió a encontrarse con su destino.

Severus Snape entro al castillo sabiendo que el destino lo había alcanzado.

El plan de Lord Oscuro había sido supremo, exterminar a Albus Dumbledore para tener el camino libre, después de todo sin el Odioso Director del colegio su bien amado Potter quedaría indefenso...

Pero que había de ser tan fácil?.... no solo encontró al Director, un preciado bonus ilumino su mirada aquellos a los que el muchacho llamaba familia también ahí estaban.

El duelo comienza.... y esta vez no hay nada que los defienda .....hechizos... maldiciones.... gritos... dolor.... diferencia no existe entre ellos ahora pues es la injusticia que pesa sobre la verdad ...... Albus Dumbledore no era el elegido.

Un súbito cambio aparece, lo siente, la presencia de su contra parte esta arribando... menos mal que se toparía con sus ahora si, "fieles" Adoradores de Muerte, pero no había tiempo, si el director seguía de pie todo acabaría.....

Una maldición no asesina, que puede aparentar las mismas reacciones, le daría la ultima ventaja.... mas cerca... dentro del castillo ya se encontraba.... Albus Dumbledore no pudo defender mas a sus alumnos... sus alumnos no pudieron permanecer por mas tiempo conscientes y todo en el minuto exacto que le requería 

El niño que vivió le miraba desde la puerta, ya terminaría el trabajo con mas calma, en la vida siempre habría prioridades y Harry Potter por 16 años ocupaba ese primer puesto en su vida.

La escena ante sus ojos, solo confirma sus sospechas mas vidas en su costado, pero no cualquier vida, mantiene la mirada firme, sabe que no puede claudicar.

El pelo castaño pero liso desde hacia dos meses se tornaba oscuro por la sangre en el piso.

EL rojo llameante de los flecos sobre aquellas pecas se sumían en un silencio de muerte.

Los lentes de media luna destrozados junto a su dueño, terminaba una escena que lo había asesinado por dentro.

Camino lento, dejando que el eco de sus pasos llenara el espacio, una pirámide de dolor que se enmarcaba en el suelo y la sangre que se unía en una simetría macabra para mostrarle el camino.

-Tiempo sin verte, no es así muchacho.

-No llega a ser un año, te has adelantado Tom no era aun el tiempo de nuestro encuentro

Una mueca forma una sonrisa en las marcas que lleva por labios.- Que puedo decir.. será que se agoto mi paciencia?

-Será que nunca tuviste ese don. Remarco con firmeza

-No vas a llorar por tus muertos?

-Vas a pasarte la noche haciéndome preguntas?

-Solo lamento que no hayas llegado a tiempo.

-Ya no hay ningún apuro

-Ohh. Es cierto ya no tienes ninguna esperanza.

Detuvo sus paso antes que la sangre llegara a sus zapatos... pero aun así... pudo sentir su tibieza si tan solo hubiera llegado antes.

-Extraño que hables de esperanza, dudo que la conozcas.

-Vamos pequeño no pensaras que todavía tienes alguna.

-No Tom para mi, ya no hay esperanza.

-Muy bien.- se detuvo acariciando sus palabras.- Me alegro que lo comprendas.

-Ahora por donde comenzar... creo que la rutina va así....

CRUCIO

El dolor, ya no era extraño para el, no era una cualidad mágica, simplemente su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba tan fácilmente. Se mantuvo de pie pero con los ojos cerrados.

-Interesante.... Inmunidad? – algún hechizo? Pregunto con sorna

-No Tom.- Abrió los ojos .- Simplemente costumbre.

Mmm.- una mueca divertida para el Lord Oscuro.- -Costumbre? 

-No pense que fueras aficionado al dolor.

-No lo soy

- Entonces probemos de nuevo

-CRUCIO

Nada. Absolutamente Nada.

Harry recibió el impacto de lleno sin moverse, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Los ojos inmersos en los cuerpos a sus pies. ¿Por que no había llegado a tiempo?

- Es tarde Tom, mis muertos como dices.. merecen descansar.

Se aproximo lentamente y esta vez sus zapatos se cubrieron en sangre, Dolor, ese era el verdadero dolor.

La distancia ahora podía medirse en dos metros al menos, alzo la varita.

- Una vez alguien me dijo que el secreto de una imperdonable es el sentimiento. Tienes que desearlo. Con cada fibra de tu ser. Sentir el placer del dolor que provocas y extasiarte con él.

-Ella atendía muy bien mis lecciones. Es una lastima que me haya sido arrebatada. Pero sí, soy un maestro excepcional. Así que lo único que queda es que, Insinúas que tu dolor ya no me da el placer que mencionas?

-No, tu mente lo desea, pero tu cuerpo, bueno digamos que ya no tienes 16.

El Dark Lord miraba ahora iracundo. – La insolencia Harry es algo que siempre me ha molestado de ti.

Suspiro. -No es tiempo de hablar Tom.

-Tienes razón

Un movimiento silencioso, y una luz blanca comienza a formarse; Un patronus quiza?.. No, este encuentro ameritaba otro tipo de defensa. Otro tipo de magia.

Magia antigua superior a cualquiera.

Sangre que fuiste arrebatada por la fuerza retorna a tu dueño

Hueso que fuiste tomado sin consentimiento retorna a tu descanso

Carne que entregada fuiste a voluntad resarce tu maldad.

Escuchar los gritos que rompían el silencio no era reconfortante.... No debía saborear la venganza?... su corazón le privaba de ese manjar tan bello. 

Pera ese era su poder. 

Su poder para acabar con aquello que ahora se retorcía en el suelo lanzando improperios y maldiciones 

Pero no era aun tiempo.

Un ultimo grito y después risa... sardónica y maquiavélica ... risa.

Esto apenas comenzaba.

Continuara...


End file.
